Flags have been known for many millennia, and are typically flown from an upstanding or outstanding staff, or flagpole. In general, flags have a ‘hoist’ edge at which the flag is supported. Flags can be flown with the hoist edge substantially vertical, such as when the flag is flown from a vertical flagpole, or inclined or horizontal. In the latter configurations, the suspended flag can remain unfurled, even in the absence of wind or other air movement.
In one common arrangement, flags are hoisted up a flagpole by attachment of the upper end of the hoist edge of the flag to a clip on one bight of a halyard which has been previously configured to run over a sheave in an enclosed pulley at a truck at or near the head of the flagpole. The flag is then raised by pulling down on the other bight of the halyard.
The halyard system is vulnerable to misalignment or jamming of the halyard at the sheave. It is generally only suitable for use in straight, upright flagpoles, not in curved or irregularly shaped flagpoles. Furthermore, if one end of the halyard is inadvertently released, it can rise and the clip can lodge at the masthead pulley or, and particularly if no clip is used, one bight of the halyard may rise and pass over the sheave. Before another flag can be raised up the pole, the halyard clip must be retrieved from the top of the pole or the halyard re-threaded over the masthead sheave. This usually requires the use of a ladder or cherry-picker or the like to gain access to the elevated sheave.
Furthermore, the noise of a halyard, oscillated by wind to strike repetitively against the flagpole, can be annoying.
In other common arrangements, flags or banners are often deployed without halyards or sheaves, being fixed directly to attachment points on flagpoles, walls, or other constructions. This is the most common method for attaching curved or irregularly shaped flags or banners to curved supports.
Banners may also be provided with large hems or sleeves that are open at at least one end, and that can be slipped over the end of an upright or inclined or horizontally cantilevered staff, banner bracket arm, or flagpole. In these, and other, arrangements, the flags and banners are usually flown from elevated positions to improve their visibility and impact. The fitting of a flag to any elevated support often requires the use of a ladder, cherry-picker or the like to provide safe access to the elevated position. For example, hemmed banners flown in public spaces are often deployed over flagpoles cantilevered from streetlight standards. Not only is a ladder or cherry-picker often required, but often traffic or safety control measures are mandated by authorities when the flags are to be installed and flown over roadways or other public spaces.
It can therefore be time consuming and expensive to replace numbers of flags or banners, such as when they have become worn or outdated.
One existing system for deploying a flag or banner from ground level comprises having the flag or banner connected along a hoist edge of the flag or banner to a push-rod that is, in turn, slidable relative to a preferably straight support member. To use that system to mount a banner or flag on a curved support, the banner or flag must be elastic to prevent jamming of the push-rod in the support or to prevent the banner or flag from tearing during deployment. Flags or banners made from elastic material are generally more expensive, more difficult to procure and print, and less durable than those made from traditional inelastic materials. Durability is highly desirable for flags or banners that are to be hung outdoors as they will be subject to various weather conditions.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide an apparatus or method of flying a flag or other flexible object that helps mitigate against at least some of the shortcomings of the prior art, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.